Ambitions
by ChewiePika
Summary: A quick oneshot about Obito and Rin (While Kakashi gets dragged off by Guy to the imminent taijustsu match.) T for cussing


**ok so I just finished naruto, can't wait for the next chapter! and I felt compelled to write a fast oneshot about rin and obito cuz dey are just so kawaii, know what i'm sayin? yeah. anyway. it's really quick and light - my first naruto fic. plz r&r!**

"You're late again, Obito." Kakashi was glaring, arms folded over his chest. The usual.

"I was helping an old lady carry her shopping." Obito replied haughtily, sneaking a glance at Rin. She was looking bored, an I-know-where-this-is-going kind of face. Minato-sensei was no different.

"You're never going to become a good shinobi if you keep that up, you know that?" Obito's attention was brought back to Kakashi.

"The elderly play an important role in our society!" He argued, "Besides, you wouldn't help someone unless they threatened to rip that stupid mask off your face anyway!"

"At least I'm not a no-good, shit-for-brains Uchiha!"

"My sharingan can overwhelm you in three seconds flat, you retarded fag!" Obito retorted.

"Your sharingan is a fucking lie! I don't think you even have one to awaken!"

It was at this point that Minato usually stepped in. "Boys! Mouths, please. Kakashi, Obito will awaken his sharingan in time, and Obito, please make an effort to be more punctual in the future. Now, we're leaving on a mission, if you haven't forgotten."

"KAKASHI!" an all-too-familiar voice butted in, followed a half-second later by a flash of green, an upturned thumb, and a flashy grin.

"Good god." Kakashi muttered, already knowing what was coming.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Green Beast of Kohona challenges you to a taijutsu duel!

"Oh, hello Guy!" Rin smiled returning the signature thumbs-up, albeit less ostentatiously.

"Sensei can we please leave now? We don't have time to deal with this idiot!" The genius shrieked. Minato smirked at his student.

"Well, we have a little time before we need to get going, wouldn't you say? Besides, it will be a nice warm-up for you to spar with Guy."

Kakashi glared mercilessly as Guy dragged him to the training field. Obito snickered and Rin wished him good luck.

"Well," Minato grinned, "If you two will excuse me, I just remembered I've got some business to attend to. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes and we'll leave." With that, the Yellow Flash disappeared, leaving Obito and Rin alone.

There was an awkward silence that Obito attempted to break.

"So, um, I…don't really have anything I need to do right now. So…do you wanna…like…take a walk in the park with me?" he fumbled, remembering that he didn't have any money to buy her ramen with.

Rin brightened as they began to walk. "Sure, I'd love to! I haven't been to the park in ages! That's is where I met you when we were little kids, remember?!"

He did remember.

There was a girl on a swing. She had brown hair and purple marks on her face. Her head was down and her feet barely touched the ground. There was something wrong with her smile…it was upside-down.

Listening to women talk was boring. Who passed the chuinin exams and who's having a baby and did you hear one of our top jonin died yesterday and I hear the son of the White Fang is a genius and how's your brother doing?

Obito tugged on his mother's hand. "Mommy, can I swing on the swing?"

Upon receiving an answer in the affirmative, he raced himself to the empty swing beside the girl, legs pumping him higher and higher.

"Who are you?" his first words to her went unanswered.

"Hey, I asked you a question! Who are you? I'm Obito Uchiha, and I'm going to be the fourth Hokage, did you know that?" this proclamation provoked a response.

"You can't be Hokage – your goggles are too big!" she declared, lifting her head. Her face was cute, he decided, seeing it in full for the first time. Nevertheless, this did not distract him from the implications of the preceding statement.

"Are not! They were a gift from my father, and when they carve my face onto the mountain for being Hokage, I'll be wearing these goggles, you'll see!"

"You don't look much like a Hokage." She replied doubtfully, looking him over.

"Well I will!" Obito confirmed, "Anyway, you still haven't told me who you are yet."

"I'm Rin." Was all she said. Obito waited for a continuation, and when she was not forthcoming, he made one.

"Well what are you all sad and angry for?"

There was a pause. Then, "My uncle died yesterday."

Obito opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"He was a great shinobi of Kohona. He was a jonin." Rin said, "But he got stabbed and there wasn't a medical ninja on the team to save him. And that's why," she continued, "I'm going to become a great medical ninja, so I will be able to save those who are important to me!"

"You're a great medical ninja, you know." Obito told her, returning to the present.

"Thank you, Obito. And I know you're going to become a really strong shinobi sometime!"

"Yeah! When I'm Hokage, you'll be head of the Medical Corps, Rin, and Konhona will be stronger than ever before!"

**hope u enjoyyyyedddd!**

**- chewiepika **

**oh p.s. I don't own naruto or the cover image**


End file.
